


Black Sheep

by mermaidkat, revancequeen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV OC AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidkat/pseuds/mermaidkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/revancequeen/pseuds/revancequeen
Summary: Two reporters at Hammerhead covering the rise of daemon activity in Leide. Four friends from the Crystal City heading to a wedding in Altissia. They start journeying together in what seems like an innocent twist of fate... but cars aren’t the only things being engineered at the Lucian pit stop. Are the reporters truly covering daemons as they claim? Or is that just a cover story for something far more sinister?





	1. Until We Meet Again

A long sigh left Josie’s lips. The most recent in a seemingly never ending string as she leaned on her elbow and twirled a nearby wrench.

“Josie.” A chipper voice chimed in. “Sweetie, ain’t you heard that you’ll lose all yer happiness if you keep up this sighin’ business.” Cindy said as she cocked her head and placed one hand on her hip. Josie only looked to her and rolled her eyes. 

“And haven’t I ever told you, your clothes look like you’ve been in a fight with a sabertusk and never got the shreds repaired?” Josie replied with a huff. 

“Well, pardon a girl for tryin’ to be comfortable out here in this Astrals forsaken heat.” Cindy sighed dramatically fanning herself with her hand. Josie rolled her eyes again and sighed into the empty garage before her eyes landed on a nearby calendar before moving back towards the arid desert road. It was a few more minutes before Cid arrived grumbling about something under his breath. Josie shot him a casual wave which the old geezer either didn’t see or ignored as he passed by and sat in his seat under the umbrella. 

Eventually with a final sigh Josie stood straight up and tossed her long blonde braid over her shoulder before announcing to Cindy and Cid. “Alright, we’ll I’m gonna head out for a bit. Seems more like a ghost town today rather than a desert town. So I’m gonna go see if I can’t rustle up some grub for the Diner, maybe look for Dave for a spell. Fella’s been gone for a bit and hasn’t checked in. Probably drunk himself stupid somewhere.” 

“Ain’t n’more stupid the boy could get.” Cid grumbled from his chair and Josie smiled at the old man’s wit.

“Got that right, old timer. Well, Cindy call my cell if ya need me. Shouldn’t be too far.” Josie said picking up her pack and overly large greatsword which she slung over her shoulder. 

“Alright, Jos. Be safe out there.” Cindy waved and Josie threw one final wave towards the two before she walked in the direction of the Diner. When she walked in a muted chime from the door rang out and she greeted the owner, Takka, with a nod which he returned. Josie walked to the far counter and plopped down on an open barstool. Well, they were all mainly open. The diner didn’t usually get crowded if at all until around lunch time and it was barely mid-morning by this point. Josie let out a yawn. 

“Yo.” Josie announced to the ebony haired woman entering from the kitchen. 

“Howdy, hon. Little early fer ya.” Oleana replied and immediately set down a glass of water. “You headin’ out t’ hunt?”

“Yeah.” Josie said rolling her shoulder, getting ready for her trip. “Anything you need?”

Oleana paused for a moment and glanced over her notes on supplies. “We could prob’ly use some tomatoes and chocobeans if you run across ‘em.”

“Alright. Any game?” Josie asked. 

“Nah we’re still pretty stocked from your last outing.”

“Well, never know when people’ll stop in. Gotta be prepared to show off a little.” The blonde said with a quick smile and Oleana shooed her away. 

Josie headed out towards the back of the diner where she had her motorcycle chained up and quickly got it ready to roll. Just before she started the engine though she frowned spying a Chocobo toy perched near the dash. Cindy’s doing, no doubt. She always told Josie she could use with more cute and color in her life, but honestly, Cindy probably had that taken care of for both of them. 

And so she was out, not before checking in with a few of the other hunters around the Three Valleys pit stop. No news out of the ordinary - still had a few low level varmints about but nothing entirely challenging. So she decided to do a little trip around the area - to search for Dave would be her excuse even if she quietly gripped the camera attached to her hip a little tighter and let a smile grow across her face. 

She circled the area for a little longer before settling on a high peak giving her an impressive view of the landscape - even had a nice view of Hammerhead - if you squint. And after a little hike up the rocks and jagged cliffs she found her spot. She was sure it wasn’t exactly a ‘secret’ spot by any accounts - it was still quite in the middle of the desert in plain view of anyone for miles. But it was a spot she absolutely loved. 

So she took a few photos to capture the moment, only lifting her face when through the corner of her screen she saw what looked like a swanky city car being pushed into the garage at Hammerhead. The camera in front of her face hid the small smirk that may or may not have appeared. With a few more zooms and clicks from her camera she packed away her things before looking back to the landscape with almost a nostalgic air before descending back to her bike. 

She rode around for a while more as she gathered the requested items, plus a few daggerquills that decided to attack her on the road. And by time she got back to Hammerhead the sun was starting to loom low in the sky. She dropped back by the diner and delivered her goods as the owner only scratched his head to think of some recipes for the birds. Thankfully Oleana had some ideas and ran to the kitchen to experiment. Josie took her normal barstool as she waited for the fruits of her labor. 

While waiting she overheard some of the locals talking amongst themselves about the new city car in Cid’s garage as she sipped on her sweet tea. A small grimace formed on her lips as it wasn’t QUITE sweet enough. Takka must have made this batch, Oleana would have made it sweeter. She shrugged and scrolled through her phone while the locals continued their conversations. 

“Yeah. Did’ja see that car? Well I’d wager that sonuvagun came all the way from the Crystal City I betcha. You see those wheels?”

“How could you see ‘em under all that dirt?”

“You talkin’ bout the car or them boys?” And the two old men laughed loudly slapping their legs. The conversation eventually turned to other news and Josie tuned most of it out with a roll of her eyes… that is until a loud thunk in front of her as Oleana deposited a large plate filled with delicious smelling foods. 

“Y’know, Oleana. If this whole vigilante reporter thing don’t work out you should go for professional chef.” Josie said while shoveling the food in her mouth. 

“Jos. I seriously think that’s just you. You eat just about anythin’.” She chided though kept a proud grin on her face nonetheless. 

Josie feigned thinking before she gave a nod and continued her destruction. She finished off her meal rather quickly loading more praise on her friend before she grabbed her camera and began thumbing through her shots - mentally noting which ones she needed to edit before she deemed them okay. It was then she heard the voices of a few men outside commenting on the Jambalaya on the sign outside. 

“You think it’s really as spicy as they say?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“Hmph. I wonder what kind of meat they use.”

“Doesn’t matter as long as it’s delicious.”

Josie quickly eyed the four men who entered the diner, a glance towards Oleana who was already setting her face in her most inviting smile to welcome the obvious tourists. Josie rolled her eyes, but she knew that it was a great sales gimmick to keep people coming back, plus all these city boys just love the local accent on pretty girls. Cindy being the other obvious example. 

She kept her eyes trained to her camera only glancing up every once in a while to observe. Oleana took their orders with her big grin and a big ‘Thank you!~” to really seal the deal before walking off to cook. Josie noted how the blond haired man said something about TWO Goddesses in Hammerhead. Seems he also met Cindy. The smaller dark haired male only egged him on before letting out a long yawn. A very large looking man on the far end stretched his arms a bit as he glanced around the diner. Suddenly their eyes met and he sent Josie a wink. To which she only waved before returning to her camera. The last man she noted, the one in glasses, was viciously writing something in a small leather-bound journal. She was sure he mentioned something about peppers. A recipe, maybe?

The men chatted for a bit longer amongst themselves before Takka came up to introduce himself. He offered to take their orders but was pleasantly surprised when he heard Oleana had already beaten him to it. The men asked him about any points of interest around the area and after the smaller dark haired man showed him a map, Takka pointed out a few Haven areas which had been set up around with wards to keep safe during the night from the prowling daemons. He also made note of a few areas for gathering food supplies while they were out. 

They took his recommendations graciously before the largest man asked him about any hunting work. This perked up Josie’s ear as she lost focus on the photos before her. Takka told them about a few low-level varmints around. Honestly they were more annoying than a menace but whatever paid, right? Josie asked herself. Then Takka brought up a more intense bounty. Even Josie had turned it down herself - she usually worked alone and it certainly needed a few people to take down that herd. So she was surprised when they so readily agreed. 

It happened at a time when Oleana was setting down their plates. “Ooooh! You fellas hunters? Those are some pretty tough customers yer signin’ up for. Sure you can handle it?” She asked a small flutter of her eyelashes and the blonde man was struck speechless. 

“Heh. Well, nothing too much to brag about, sweetness. But we can handle ourselves.” The large man replied with an added flex of his bicep for example at which Josie was unable to hold in a snigger. 

“Oleana, don’t tease the fellas too much. Bunch of city-boys we got here. Far too clean for hunters.” Josie interjected as she clipped her camera to her hip-holster and leaned back. 

“Well, I, for one am not sure what filth has to do with capability.” The man in glasses retorted. 

“Hah. Just means you ain’t really been out in the thick of it yet.” She smiled towards them. “I could lend a hand if you want.”

“You a hunter, little-lady?” The large man asked. 

“Well, my swords not little, that’s for sure.” She jutted her thumb behind her towards the impressive greatsword leaning against the wall, the large man let out a small impressed whistle. “And yeah. Something like that. Names Josie. You’ve met Oleana, right?” She asked and gestured towards Oleana who smiled brightly. “And who might you fellas be?”

“O-Oh! I’m Prompto.” The blond man said almost too quickly and reached for Oleana's hand to give a proper if not trembling introduction. “Nice to meet you, Miss Oleana.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, sugar,” she drawled sweetly. Her firm handshake seemed to bring Prompto back down to Eos somewhat after her coy greeting. But only for a moment--Josie swore he had literal hearts in his eyes after she let go and turned to the others with her more grounded demeanor in place. “And the rest of y’all…?”

“Names Gladio.” The larger man replied. 

“My name is Ignis if there is to be introductions. And this…” He paused to wait for the final man who was too busy with a mouth full of food to join in the conversation. “This is Noctis. We are pleased to meet you ladies.”

There was a pause before the girls laughed. “Hear that Oleana, we’re ladies.”

“Oh. Not in this life-time, I’m sure.” Oleana replied before taking Noctis’ cup and filling it up with more water. 

“Well now that names are out of the way. About that hunt, we can meet-” Josie began before a gloved hand raised to catch her attention. 

“I’m sorry, ladies. I’m afraid it would not be proper to ask that you join us on such a dangerous quest. We have heard that this particular herd has taken the life of many amateur hunters and could not think to risk the either of you.” Ignis replied as if his word were to be the last of the conversation. Josie knit her brows in anger.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want any chicks to get hurt in a fight. S’not my style.” Gladio added and pushed his empty plate forward. Oleana's smile froze in place.

“U-Uh.. B-but we can meet you again here another time, right?” Prompto asked… mainly towards Oleana. “Right, Noct?”

“Yeah. Sure whatever.” The young man grumbled before stepping back and stretching his arms as he yawned. “We gonna be turning in soon?” He asked to Ignis who carefully counted out gil before placing it on the counter in a neat pile. 

“Certainly. Cindy said we could borrow the RV just outside.” The tawny haired man replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “Miss Oleana, Miss Josie. It was a pleasure to meet you. Until we meet again.” He said with a small nod as the four men walked out of the diner chatting amongst themselves. Though one blond member was sure to wave one last time until he was out of the door completely. 

Once they left Oleana began to gather the dishes while talking. “Well. That glasses fella’s a bright bream-a sunshine, right, Jos?” She asked and getting no reply she looked up to spy her friend still half-glaring at the door where they exited. “Please don’t tell me we’re going to do what I think we’re going to do.” At her recognition, Josie only replied with a faint smirk and Oleana let out a long sigh.


	2. We Meet Again

It was about mid-morning the following day when the four men were finally able to get prepared to leave the RV - mainly due to a certain prince who refused to wake up. Prompto had poked his head in the diner that morning but returned looking sullen as Takka announced Oleana didn’t have work until the later shift. Ignis found himself inside the shop gathering a few curatives he saw fit and Gladio spoke with the local arms dealer about his ware. Eventually the four began their journey to the spot marked on Noctis’ map for the killer herd. 

As they approached Ignis began giving his instructions on specific tactics to use on the beasts. However as they got closer they noticed a few of them were already laying on the ground dead. No, not a few… nearly an entire herd was laying slump on the ground. The boys eyes widened as they heard the sound of metal clashing. 

Just on the other side of a rather large rock they saw two people engaged with the final alpha leader which stood at an impressive size. And that’s when the boys jaws dropped as they recognized the two foolhardy hunters - none other than Oleana and Josie from the diner. Josie swung her greatsword through the air as if it were weightless and she was in a dance with equal parts grace and danger. Oleana deftly switched from daggers to guns and used both with pinpoint accuracy. 

It was then that they heard a call from Josie. “Hey fellas. Yer a little late to the party dontcha think?” She asked perching her sword on her shoulder as she looked over to them and winked. “I’d be careful of that one at your feet, he might still be kickin’.” But no sooner had she said it then it gave a convulsive jerk, legs striking dangerously close to Noctis’ head. Gladio immediately pulled him away by the collar as Prompto stumbled back with a yelp. Ignis dropped into a crouch, daggers flashing into his hands--but then a loud gunshot rang out from Oleana. 

They all stared as the monstrous creature immediately flopped back down like a limp ragdoll. After a moment, Ignis straightened up and sheathed his daggers.

“...Impressive reflexes,” he murmured as he narrowed his eyes at the two women. Oleana smiled at him brightly.

“Thanks, sugar. Oh, no, wait. What was it, ‘Until we meet again’?” As she spun the gun in her hand around the finger and blew at the barrel just to be dramatic. Prompto was sure the bullet had lodged itself into this chest as he staggered a few steps back.

“A Greasemonkey Goddess and a Gunslinging Goddess? Be still, my heart,” he sighed. Gladio happened to knock him in the side of the head with his elbow as he passed by with Noctis… but judging from how Prompto glared at him, it wasn’t as accidental as it had looked.

Oleana briskly holstered her gun and raised an eyebrow at Josie, hands on her hips. “Uh, Josie… You’re doing it again.”

“What? Doing what again?” Josie looked down at herself.

“Yer arm.”

Josie raised one arm, then the other to eye-level, grimacing as she saw the shallow, bloody gash on her left arm stretching from elbow to wrist. “Oh, barely even a scratch.”

She reached for the pouch at her hip--only to grab her sword and turn to thrust it through the neck of a monster who’d leaped out from behind a boulder.

Again, the men jumped to prepare for action. But Oleana only sighed, taking out a small first aid kit from her own hip-pouch and tossing to her friend. “Sorry, Jos, I should’a checked for stragglers.” 

“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Josie caught the kit, then paused. “Scratch that. I’ll take a jumbo-serving of my favorite dish for dinner, and then we’ll be even.”

“I’m being exploited!” Oleana complained. She shot a glance full of self-pity at the men nearby. “See what I have to deal with?”

“Looks like you can handle yourself pretty well from where I stand,” Noctis commented dryly.

“Mmm.” Gladio rumbled thoughtfully, scrutinizing the women as Oleana helped Josie get patched up. “‘Pretty well,’ indeed.”

Ignis shook his head. “Well, I suppose there’s no reason for us to stay out here now. We’d best head back to the diner and ask Takka if any more bounties have been posted.”

“If that doesn’t work out, we could always help out there! Like, as waiters or whatever,” Prompto chimed in.

“Enterprising as your suggestion is, I’m afraid we haven’t the time to spare for that,” Ignis replied with a shrug. “What we need is a way to earn money quickly, and turning in bounties is the best way to do that.”

“Is that what you’re after?” Josie asked, casual as could be as Oleana cleaned the blood from around her wound. Prompto winced at the carnage, but she only continued, “Just take the reward money from this one, then.” 

“Uh,” Noctis said succinctly, “What?”

“Very generous of you, Miss Josie, but may I ask for the reason behind your offer?” Ignis translated.

“Oh, no real reason,” Oleana piped up, packing the first aid kit back into her pouch. “We’re not doing this for the money, so why hang onto it? You fellas look like you need it way more than we do. Simple.”

Gladio crossed his arms. “If you’re not doing it for the money, then why take on such a dangerous target? Pretty sure there are less lethal ways to get an adrenaline fix.”

“For the people, of course.” Oleana blinked up at him as if it should have been perfectly obvious. “This herd has been a scourge on the Three Valleys for weeks. It’s about time someone took ‘em out and put the locals’ minds at ease. Plus… you’re sort of why we’re out here. You riled her up.” Oleana replied with a jut of her thumb towards her taller friend.

Josie rolled her eyes. “Also,” she added, “good research.”

Prompto looked between them, brow furrowed. “So you two… are like… Hunters… and scientists?”

Oleana laughed. “Oh, Astrals, no. Science was never my strong subject. That’s why I went into reporting--words come way easier.”

“What Oleana's trying to say is that we’re journalists,” Josie said. “And right now we’re out here covering the rise of daemon activity in these parts.”

Josie was sure she heard Prompto whisper to Noctis about beauty, brains, and brawn… the whole package. She shot Oleana a look as Oleana deftly snipped off the end of bandage around Josie’s arm.

“Plus…” Josie litled as she rolled her shoulder testing Oleana's bandage before easily lifting her greatsword onto her shoulders again. “Can’t exactly let the Lucian Prince and his guards get killed out here can we?”

A sharp gasp left Prompto at the revelation. Noctis groaned as Gladio took half a step forward in front of him and Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s not as if we were actively hiding that information…” Ignis lamented and adjusted his glasses throwing an intimidating stare towards the women. 

“Well, if you wanted something to be a secret, you probably shouldn’t’a told Cindy in broad daylight in a public parking lot. First mistake.” Oleana commented and mimicked Ignis’ action with her own glasses. 

“That and it’s sorta obvious that it’s the Prince’s Regalia in the shop. S’got the royal family emblem and everything.” Josie added. 

“Yes. Well. As I said we had not been actively trying to hide the information.” Ignis grumbled. 

“Good. Or else, I’d figure you fellas would be not too smart.” Josie joked as she chuckled at the display. 

“Well, now that our not-so-secret secret is blown. What are you going to do about it?” Gladio asked folding his impressive arms across his equally impressive chest. 

Josie cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Oleana. Were we going to do anything with the crown prince and his goons?” 

“Not ‘do anything’ exactly. But it would be great if we could tag along with you, Your Highness. I’m sure you’re just a treasure trove of valuable information.” Her eyes sparkled behind her glasses at the opportunity. 

“I’m not sure we-” Ignis began before he was cut off. 

“Plus, as you can see.” Oleana gestured to the bodies littering the ground around them. “We’re pretty good in a fight. And we know all the roads between here and the Empire like the back of our hands.” Ignis only stared in disapproval. 

“We could use a good guide.” Prompto chimed in from behind the tactician. 

“And a few more set of capable hands in battles would be helpful.” Gladio added. 

“It’s fine with me.” Noctis said as he bit back a yawn. 

A long pause as the tawny haired man stared the women down before another sigh left his lips. “It seems as though I have been out-voted. We welcome you assistance along the road.”

“Great!” Oleana clapped her hands in excitement. “Guess we’ll get to know each other really well!”

“Y-Yeah!” Prompto added as he quickly made his way next to Oleana to join in her excitement. “I can’t wait to be friends, Miss Oleana.”

“Likewise! Oh, but do us all a favor and drop the ‘Miss’ part.” She shot a pointed smile at Ignis, who only stared levelly back. “Just Oleana is fine.”

“Okay. Oleana! Sounds great.”

“Well, now that’s settled we should probably turn this in for the bounty.” Gladio announced as he relaxed his shoulders. Josie quickly scanned the bodies on the ground before she settled on the largest and reached down to it’s large horn on its head. She quickly yanked up and pulled the horn from the body in one fluid motion before thrusting it out towards Ignis with a grin. 

“Here ya go, Glasses-boy. All yours.” She said with a wink and Ignis tried to stifle a gag at the display. Gladio only laughed behind him. 

“Yes. Well.” Ignis said and carefully took the severed horn from her trying to avoid any fluids landing on him. He passed the item to Gladio. “Then we shall return to Hammerhead.” 

“Already ahead of you!” Oleana announced with a smile as she took off towards a large rock. With a quick glance towards the others Prompto ran after her. Noctis wasn’t too far behind. Josie stowed her greatsword in the sling on her back and wiped off her clothes from the dust and strolled in the same direction as Gladio and Ignis brought up the rear. Once they rounded the corner the boys saw two motorcycles both fitted with side-cars. 

“S’not much, but they’ll get us back to town.” Josie said and ran her hand down the body of her bike before flinging her leg across and took position behind the handlebar. Oleana did the same and looked behind her expectantly. Gladio whistled as he inspected the bikes with renewed interest.

“We can give you ride, if you want.” She asked and Prompto suddenly jolted with an idea. 

“Noct why don’t you take the side-car?” He asked and Noct grunted as he looked the rig over. 

“I don’t think there’s enough room for both of us, Prompto.” 

“Oh?” The blond asked a little too confused. “Is that so? Well, uh, if you don’t mind, I can ride behind you, Miss--uh, Oleana?”

“Sure thing, sweetie. Try not to fall off.” Oleana announced and revved up her engine. The boys took their spots on the bike, Prompto’s face slowly turning pink as he tried not to touch Oleana too much as he slid into the seat behind her. 

Josie looked over her shoulder and pointed to Gladio. “You get the side-car. I want your hands visible at all times.” She said with a pointed look and Gladio laughed loudly. 

“Hah! I haven’t even done anything yet.” He replied through his chuckles being caught at his own less than pure thoughts.

“That ‘yet’ is what we’re avoiding.” Josie said with a small wink as Gladio clamored in with the tusk in his hand. Ignis huffed his disapproval. 

“Are you gonna walk back to Hammerhead?” Oleana asked the bespeckled man. 

“C’mon now, Glasses-boy. I ain’t gonna bite ya or anything. That’s at least a third date situation.” She said with a sly grin and Gladio laughed hard enough to shake the bike, Oleana sighed. 

“Jos, you’re gonna scare ‘em away.”

“Please pardon me.” Ignis relented as he carefully sidled in behind Josie. Though before she took off she grabbed both of his arms hard and tightly wrapped them around her middle.

“Can’t have ya fallin’ off. Might make the little prince sad.” Josie said as she faced forward and Ignis had to stop himself from jumping back off the bike as he shot a glare towards Gladio who couldn’t stifle his laughter.

“Annnnd off we go,” Oleana announced, donning a cat-ear-adorned helmet before revving her bike to life. Dust curled out from underneath both bikes’ tires in waves as she and Josie escorted the royal party back to the pit stop.


End file.
